


Dom Danneel

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Series: Sometimes I drabble [29]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, dom!danneel, i am so so so sorry, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from an anon prompt on tumblr: "due to your amazing url, i have to ask you a favor; can you write me some dom!danneel, sub!jensen? pretty please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom Danneel

**Author's Note:**

> If Jensen and/or Danneel and/or anyone who knows them ever reads this: I am so, so sorry. It is all that anon's fault.

> PROMPT: "due to your amazing url, i have to ask you a favor; can you write me some dom!danneel, sub!jensen? pretty please?"

"Jensen…" Danneel purred next to her husband’s ear as she trailed her finger from the curve of his ass up his back, her sweet tone out of place for what they were doing, "Did I say you could come…?"

He swallowed nervously and tensed a little when he realized that she hadn’t, “Um…” She made a noise that was weirdly close to a growl as her hand came up and gripped Jensen’s hair, pulling his head off of the pillow (suddenly finding herself doubly grateful for the longer haircut he had this season), “When I ask you a question you answer it the  _ **first**_  time, understand?” 

"Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am," Jensen nodded quickly, trying not to moan at the hair pulling as his eyes closed for a moment, "No ma’am. I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…" 

Suddenly the body heat, the hand in his hair, the fingers on his back - everything is gone and Jensen opened his eyes as his head hit the pillow again. He couldn’t see where Danneel had gone and he tried to turn to look around the room some but how he was tied up made it hard. Her voice came from somewhere on the other side of the room after a minute as she let out a soft sigh, “Oh Jen, it’s such a shame… I was going to let you eat me out too…” 

The wounded noise escaped him before he could stop it and Danneel grinned to herself as she got her favorite vibrator out of their toy drawer, “But now…? Well now, I’m just not sure if you deserve it… I mean I asked you to do one thing Jensen and you couldn’t do it, could you?” 

He caught a glimpse of her dropping the harness she’d been wearing to the ground at the same time he heard her taking off the strap-on, “I’m sorry ma’am, I tried…” 

"You tried but me fucking you was too much," Danneel supplied as she tossed the nightie she’d had on by Jensen’s head so he’d see it. He made another strangled noise and she hummed, clearly pleased with herself, "Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny… what am I going to do with you…?" She moved over to the love seat they kept in their bedroom and laid down so that Jensen could see her face as she started massaging her clit gently, her mouth forming into a little ‘o’ when she felt how wet she was, "I think… I think that you should know what you’re missing…" 

The grin spread over her face gradually and before Jensen knew what she was doing, she’d flipped herself so he had the perfect view of the vibrator entering her. 

Danneel took her time, putting on a show for Jensen and well, for herself too. The noises he made in response to anything she did were making it hard for her not to go over there and just start riding him - but no, he had disobeyed and he didn’t deserve that tonight. Tomorrow morning though… yeah,  _that_  sounds good.

"Baby, please," Jensen’s scratchy voice cut through her fantasy of what they were going to do in the morning and when Danneel looked over she could see that he was hard again, "Please, I promise I’ll be good, please…" He licked his lips and never took his eyes off of the hand in between her legs that was shiny and dripping wet. She stopped to contemplate that for a moment and Jensen made another wounded noise.

She reluctantly took the toy out and tossed it on the carpet before going over to Jensen and rolling him over gently, her voice a little shaky from having been so, so close, “Okay…” Danneel’s hand came up and brushed Jensen’s cheek off, of either a tear or sweat she couldn’t really tell, “What do you want?” 

Before she knew what was happening, Jensen’s hands were on her hips and just as suddenly she was straddling his face as his tongue started working with no warning. Danneel gasped and leaned forward so she could grab the headboard as Jensen used his tongue and fingers to make her come apart like she’d done to him earlier. He was always so enthusiastic and so grateful that it just made Danneel more wet whenever they did this, more desperate for Jensen’s tongue.

“ _Oh_ ,” she whined a little as she felt herself getting closer again. Her hips were moving down onto his face, unable to help herself now and the fact that Jensen just let her ride his face like this… ”J-Jen,” Danneel gasped and opened her eyes (when did she close them?) to see Jensen looking up at her and that was it. Her hips stuttered and she threw her head back as she came, “Fuck, Jensen!” 

He licked her clean greedily and eventually her arms gave out on her and she fell onto the bed next to him, panting with a giant grin on her face.

After a couple minutes she felt Jensen nuzzling into her neck and Danneel smiled as she opened her arms for him, keeping her eyes closed. He moved so he could kiss at her jaw with his head resting on her chest as she ran a hand through his hair.

They were quiet for a couple minutes before Danneel remembered that Jensen hadn’t come and looked down at him, surprised, “Are you… okay? Do you need any help or…?”

It was a little hard to tell if the pinkness that spread from his chest to the tips of his ears was from the sex they’d just had or embarrassment but the way he cleared his throat answered that for her, “Ah… no, I’m… good…” Danneel grinned at him, “Did you come just from that?” 

Jensen was undeniably blushing now as he hid his face in her hair and mumbled, “Shut up…” She grinned and ran a hand through his hair again as she murmured, “Good boy…” 

The way Jensen shivered did not go unnoticed.

And in the morning while she was riding him, Danneel made sure to tell him what a good boy he was for her last night. Jensen came on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr!](http://domdanneel.tumblr.com/post/63656794213/due-to-your-amazing-url-i-have-to-ask-you-a-favor-can)


End file.
